Digimon Spirit Release
by zane92
Summary: Somethings happen when we don't expect it to. As new digidestined are brought to the digital world, they have to discover the secrets about the digital world. What awaits for the young digidestined? Read and find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Digital World

"No, stop, YOU CAN'T!!" Shouted Magnadramon.

She fiercely fought back, protecting the stone. This stone was six colors and shaped sort of like a star. It was red at one point, blue, yellow, green and white at the other points. It also had a gold ring that went around the five other colors.

"STOP!!" Magnadramon shouted as a black fog engulfed the temple. The four other dragon digimon surrounded the stone ready to fight. The fog swirled around so no one could get in or out.

"You know that it will happen but we have to weaken it first!" She quietly said to the others. They nodded, and began to fight.

Magnadramon's eyes widened, as the other dragons were losing. "FIRE TORNADO!!" She shouted. She let out a spiraling flame from her mouth. It didn't affect the fog at all.

The fog then created thousands of hands. It got a hold of the five dragons, and the stone. The one hand with the stone held it tighter and tighter, until it cracked. The hand finally broke it, and the dragons were shocked by the actions of the mysterious fog. It became five pieces, red, blue, yellow, green, and white. Every piece had the gold stripe on the side.

Magnadramon closed her eyes and gave up the fight, and so did the others. The pieces started to heat up, and floated in the air. What happened next changed the fate of the Digital World and the Real World. The pieces scattered across the Digital World.

--

Real World

"Why did we have to move again?" Justin asked his parents.

"Because your father got a better job offer here in New York." His mother said looking back from the passenger side seat.

Justin sighed and looked out the window to see the city. He never really was popular, or smart. He didn't even have any friends. At his old school students would pick on him. It wasn't going well for him. A new school meant a new kid. New kid meant a new person to make fun of.

"Mom, when we get there, I'M BEGGING YOU!! Please don't make a scene!!" Justin pleaded. His dad started to laugh, and his mother whacked him on the shoulder.

"Oww! Your son said it, not me!" His dad said while trying to pay attention to the road.

"Justin, fine I won't, but just remember I brought you in to this world. I sure as hell can take you out!!"

The car came to a slow stop. Justin looked at his new school and sighed even more. He opened the door as his mother opened her mouth, but his dad started to jerk the car forward. Justin smiled and shut the door behind him.

The bell rang and kids were rushing to go in. Justin walked slowly to the building. He opened the door and walked towards the office, which he remembered where it was from the tour a couple of days ago.

"Hey wait up!" A girl shouted across the hall to a group of kids. Justin watched her rush up to them, and they all started to talk and laugh. He wasn't sure if they laughing at him or not. Did he do something stupid already?

He reached the office and went in. He sat in a chair across from the secretary's desk. The secretary looked up at Justin, giving him a glare. "You can go in now." She said very slowly.

Justin got up and walked into the Principal's office. His heart beat faster and faster. Walking in, he felt unwelcome. Another kid was sitting in a chair to the right. Justin sat in the left chair.

"Now, Justin, I see through your old school's transcript that you didn't do so well." The principal stated. Justin nodded.

"I believe that it will turn around here at Kelvin's Jr./Sr. High with the help of one our greatest student's, Wes." The kid to the right stood up and so did Justin, and they shook hands.

--

Digital World

"I can't do take it anymore." Magnadramon said quietly as she lay down on the rocky floor. Tears swelled in her eyes as the last bit of light vanished.

"I can do one last thing before the end," Magnadramon raised her head, "I with the power of Holy, release the five unseen crests. I release the greatest digi-armor!!"

--

Real World

"Look, I'm not really a social person and I not good at tutoring others. So here's your schedule. I got to go." Wes said starting off to the left wing.

"Wait!!" Justin said running up to Wes. Wes didn't say anything and walked away. Justin looked at his schedule and saw that his first class was science in Room 333.

Justin walked the halls alone until he found he found Room 333. He knocked on the door, "Come in!!" a woman called out.

He opened the door to see other students look back at him.

"Oh, students this is a new student from Colorado. His name is Justin, does anyone want to be his lab partner?"

One girl in the back raised her hand. It was the same girl that rushed that one group and laughing.

"Tina, it seems you don't have a lab partner. "Okay, Tina, please catch him up to speed." The teacher sat back down at her desk. Justin walked to the back table where Tina was.

"So, Justin, right now we're in the chemistry part of science this semester..." Tina started.

"I'm not really that good at this kind of stuff!" Justin admitted.

"Not many people are, but this stuff is easy. Wait right here I'll go get you a packet and a book." She said getting up.

Two hours later Justin and Tina became friends. It was 10:30 and Justin was in Keyboarding class, finally something he was good at. He finished three lessons like the teacher told him to do for that day. With thirty minutes to spare he could go on the Internet.

He double-clicked on the Internet icon, and something strange happened. He was in the back so no one saw, but his screen went blank. Then it flashed white and a creature walked on to the screen.

It started to dance of some sort. It looked like a lamp, but it had eyes, a mouth, stubby arm, and feet, with a plug for a tail. It waved at, Justin. Justin freaked out a little and turned off the monitor. He slowly moved his index finger over the on button to the monitor.

He pressed it and the creature was gone. Wes was also in the class, and looked back at him and gave him a death glare. Justin looked back at the screen as the Internet was loading.

Lunch came around and Justin brought his own. He sat at a table with no one else. Tina and Wes didn't have the same lunch period, so he was alone.

Justin noticed that crowds of boys were around a table.

_Probably jocks, arm wrestling! _He thought. Some guys walked by and Justin asked, "Umm, Hey, What's going on over there?"

One of them turned around and replied, "Dude, you don't know!! Emily dumped her boyfriend, now every guy wants to be hers!!"

"Thanks for the info."

"Wait your not going to try?" The guy asked in confusion.

"I don't even know Emily, and I'm not popular. So what's the use?" Justin said getting up and walking away. He threw away the paper bag, and a little kid ran by. Two guys ran behind him.

"Leave me alone!!" The little boy cried as he kept running.

No teachers were around, so Justin rushed to help the kid. The kid reached a dead end and no way to pass the older, bigger guys. One of the guys grabbed the kid by the neck and raised him; the other was about to punch his guts.

"Stop right there!!" Justin said bravely.

"So, a new kid sticks up for an underclassmen." The neck grabber said. He let go and the kid dropped to the floor and started to breathe again.

"Did I hear shouting?" The principal shouted as he stormed down the hall.

"Oh, Mr. Welo, the new kid was beating up this poor young kid, and we were stopping him." The puncher said in their defense.

"Brian, Evan to my office, NOW!!"

"But..." Evan said trying to find a way out.

"NOW!!" Mr. Welo shouted at them. They walked to the office with their heads hanging down. Mr. Welo helped the kid up.

"Justin, is it? I know that you didn't do so much, but please next time get a teacher." Mr. Welo stated as he walked off to the office.

"Umm, thank you." The kid said quietly.

"Hey, kid, how old are you?"

"I'm only 12, but I skipped two grades."

"Wow. So, what's your name?"

"It's Eric."

"I'm Justin."

--

Digital World

"All I can do is wait, even with my power." Magnadramon sighed. She felt that the released power just wasn't enough but it had to be.

Far off in a mountainous region of the digital world, one of the other dragons was trapped. He was in a dark underground cave. This dragon was known as the Great Flaming Dragon of Power or Honoodramon.

He kept hitting the stone that was blocking the exit. Nothing happened no matter how much he tried. He then lay upon the ground panting.

--

Real World

Justin and Eric had the same next class. That class was Algebra. Eric was ahead of the freshmen, so he helped Justin get caught up. Justin's mind is like a train trying to find the right track out of thousands.

"I don't get it! Please stop!" Justin begged quietly.

"It's easy first take x over y than divide by..."

"Stop!!" Justin couldn't stand Algebra anymore. Eric was taking this because; he was too young to take any of the other math classes.

_Who cares if a train leaves Station A!! It's not going to help in life at all! And what nerd would spend their time to write out a schoolbook with all useless math problems. Who has the time to do that? _Justin thought as the bell rang. Everyone got up and left.

"So, where are you from?" Eric asked as he unlocked his locker.

"Colorado."

"Cool. So when did are you getting your own locker?

"Tomorrow, they have to find a suitable locker and readjust the code." Justin replied.

"So you just left your books in the room?"

"Pretty much. Where do you live?" Justin asked changing the status quo in his favor.

"406 N. 4th St." Eric replied.

"Seriously! I moved to 410, same street." Justin said.

"I didn't know that house was sold. Then again I was gone for a week."

Justin started to walk off as Eric slammed the small, cramp locker shut.

"Are you going to walk home?" Eric asked hope for a yes.

"Can't I want to finish a few typing lessons first, so I can get ahead on that class." Justin said as an excuse.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Eric shoved off quietly.

Justin walked off to the computer lab. As he entered the dark depressing he noticed that a computer was still on. He shut the door and walked over to it.

It was blank like before. He sat down to watch the creature walk to middle of the screen. It didn't dance or wave, but it said, "Help us, please. Justin!!" It practically cried. Justin freaked out.

He moved his hand over the mouse, but it wasn't the mouse. He slowly looked at what it was. Carefully picking it up, it was shaped like an egg. It had a small screen in the middle with four buttons below it. Three were bigger and closer to the screen; the fourth was small and farther away. The three grips, the top and the two sides, were buttons also.

Suddenly the screen lit up. A hologram appeared and read **'Tomorrow here, 3:30.'** Justin almost throw the device at the wall, when that happened. But, it disappeared and the screen turned black.

Quickly, Justin, shut the computer off, and ran off. His heart raced the whole entire time he walked home. He kept the device in his pocket because it was smaller than a regular Ipod, yet fatter.

He slammed the door behind him when he got home. His mother was in the living room still unpacking. "Honey! How was it?" She asked with compassion.

"Interesting..." Without going in to detail. He ran towards the stairs, as his mother shouted, "One of your friends is here from school, and is in your room. I think his name is Eric."

To things wrong with that last sentences. Mothers aren't supposed to think. And why was Eric at his house?

_What did he want this time? _Justin asked himself running up the stairs to his room. He found Eric on his computer. "What are you doing here?" Justin asked dropped his backpack on his bed.

"Ohh, well, umm..."

"Just tell me, Eric."

"I came over to visit because I thought you were lying to get away from me. And your mom said I could wait in your room. I got bored and hooked up your computer. Then this weird thing happened." Eric said without taking a breath.

"Eric breathe, so what happened?"

"The screen went blank and a rabbit thing hopped onto the screen and said, 'Help us, please. Eric!!' And I got this!!" Eric took out the same device that Justin got, but a different color.

"The same thing happened to me at school!!" Justin exclaimed, pulling out his device.

"And a hologram said..." Eric started.

"Tomorrow at school, 3:30!!" They both said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Real World

"Wierd!" Erid said, studying the device again.

"What do you think is going to happen?!" Justin asked.

"I have no idea, but by the designs...THIS ISN'T FROM OUR UNIVERSE!!" Eric shouted.

"Boys are you alright up there?" Justin's mom called out.

"Everything's okay!" Justin shouted back, then lowering his voice, "We can't tell anyone about these devices!"

"I know, oh crap! I got to go now, I'll see you at school!" Eric replied, heading out the door

"See ya." Justin said as Eric left.

Justin removed his backpack from bed, and laid down staring at the cieling. _What is going to happen, I wonder if this device signals aliens, or some wierd creatures. Maybe, no that...that's stupid. _Justin thought, drifting to sleep.

--

Digital World

Deep down, under the ocean, Mizudramon cried. She's known as the Water Dragon of Balance, she was trapped in a cave. She keep hear water above and knew where she was, but still had a little energy which wasn't enough to contorl water.

The waves crashed against the shore louder and louder, then softer. _Why must it end this way? _Mizudramon thought, resting on the ground.

--

Real World

Justin heart raced as he slept. He started to dream of a blue man that was defend him from a giant black creature thing. The blue had a huge sword and struck the creature in it's one eye.

The creature grew angerier, and shoot laser like beams from it's eye. The man dodged every beam, and luanched at the creature. Again striking him in the eye, this time he went through the creature.

The creature melted away, as the man plunged his sword into the ground and knelt. A bright light lit the sky...

"JUSTIN, GET UP!!"

"Wha...What?" Justin rubbed is eyes open.

"Justin you're going to be late for school." His mother shouted, from downstairs.

Justin looked at his clock, which read 7:52. School started at 8:30. It took a few minutes to get ready, and about a 10 minute walk to school. Justin got up, and got ready.

He quickly grabbed the device, since it was a bit bigger than a computer mouse, he hid it in his back pack as he left. He shut the door behind him before his mom could have a chance to say anything to him, that probably had something to with the frist day of school.

Justin rushed to the end of the sidewalk. Not knowing the Eric was behind, Eric shouted out, "Wait, up!!"

"Ohh, hey Eric." Justin said, waiting at the stop sign.

They crossed and both walked, noticing that someone was already at the stop sign. The person looked back,and waved.

"Hey!" Justin remembered that voice.

"Hey, Tina!" Justin called back. Tina stood there, waiting for them. They finally caught up.

"I've seen you around school, but..." Tina started talking to Eric

"Yeah, you have, I'm Eric!" Eric replied.

"Sorry, I didn't know!" Tina shouted at him.

"Of course you didn't!" Eric shouted back.

They kept arguing, as Justin kept quiet. They argued all the way to school. They all made it just in time for the first bell.

--

Digital World

"STONE THUNDER!!" Rukkodramon shouted as rocks flew into the air and crashed down onto the demon creature. Rukkodramon or the Erath Dragon of Strength, escaped from where he was trapped.

The creature was angery and needed him back there. It started after Rukkodramon. He flew higher and higher to avoid being trapped again.

"STONE THUNDER!!" He shouted again. But it didn't work this time, because the creature reached him and wrapped around him like putty.

"NO!!" He shouted, struggling to get free.

--

Real World

Seconds seemed to take forever as the clock ticked in each and every clock. Almost everywhere Justin could hear the clock ticking, as if they were mocking him.

Eric wented crazy during the last class. He watched the clock the whole entire class. All he could do was rock, back and forth in his chair, like he had to pee or something.

The second hand got closer and closer. Right when it seemed to hit 3 o'clock, the second hand stopped. Eric almost almost died, watching the clock. Then the bell finally rang.

Justin ran out of the classroom as fast as he could. Running past everyone, he felt as if he wasn't going to make it on time. Eric was already in the computer lab, waiting for something to happen.

Justin walked into the computer lab, at 3:09. He made it earlier then the hologram said. Eric was sitting in one of the chairs two rows from the front.

Justin sat right next to him. Eic was to scared to say anything. The opened, and to their surprised, Wes, and Tina walked in. They were just as surprised to see them sitting there.

Wes sat in the middle row, arms crossed. Tina sat next to Justin. She started to flirt with him.

"Justin, whay are you here?" She asked.

"Project for, umm, history..." He replied.

"Why haven't you logged on yet?" She noticed that his computer was off.

"They're rebooting the system..." He replied, queitly.

The door opened again, and someone they all didn't expect, entered. But, of course, surrounded by boys. Emily entered the room and annoucned, "Boys, boys, the first one to get my a book about, umm, nail salons, will be my boyfriend."

Wes, Tina, Eric and Justin all looked at her like she was some idiot. Oh, wait, she is! Every boy surrounding her rushed to the library. Emily turned and faced the other four in the room, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

They didn't say anything. The clock finally read, 3:30. A computer screen at the left corner in the front of the room lit up. They all walked up it, saying nothing to each other. Justin pulled his device out of his pocket, discreetly.

He looked at it, still it was off. Tina looked back at him and saw the same device she got. "What are you doing with my device?" She shouted at him.

"No, it's mine, I got it here!!" Defending himself.

"I got the same thing!" Wes and Emily said at the same time, pulling out their own devices from their pockets. Tina reached into her pocket also. Sure enough, she had her's the whole time. But each device was a different color.

Justin's was silver, with a white grip. Eric's was a light tan with a green grip. Wes's was yellow with a blue grip. Tina's was white with a red grip. Lastly Emily's was pink with a light green grip.

"Are you ready?" Came a femine voice from the moniter. Then all the devices' screens lit up, and got brighter.

"What's going on?" Eric shouted out, as the room vanished, but the computer. The were surrounded by streams of letters, numbers, and symbols. Emily screamed as they all got absorbed into the moniter.

--

Digital World, Dark Forest Terrirtory

"Ugh, what happened?" Justin asked himself. He found himself lying on the ground in the middle of a forest. He got up and looked around.

_Where the hell am I? _He asked himself. The others weren't anywhere to be found. _This has to be a dream. It's not real!_ He thought.

"HELLO!! Is anyone around here?" Justin shouted out. Something rustled in the bushes nearby. Jusitn turned around to see what it was, but it was too quick.

Justin turned around again and again, sweating. He walked over towards somw trees. And then something jumped out and tackled Justin. He almost screamed.

"Hey, Justin!" It said.

"What the hell! Wait, your that thing!" He yelled sitting up. The device in his hand acted on it on and pointed at the thing. A hologram appeared and said,

**"Gigamon. Level, Rookie. Abbutrite, Data. Family, Metal Empire. Type, Electric. Gigamon may be small, but his heart and strength are greater. He is a rare digimon thought to be exstinct. His primary attack is Spark Plug."**

The hologram shrank into the screen and turned off. Justin sat there looking at the Gigamon. The same creature he saw on the computer screen yesterday.

"Wh-What are you?!" Justin asked.

"I'm a digimon!"

"And, what's a digimon!?" Justin shouted.

"A digimon is short for digital monster. Wait! I know what you are, you a human..." Gigamon said, getting off Justin.

"Yeah, I'm HUMAN!! What is this place?"

"This is the Digital World. Right now we're in the Dark Forest Terrirtory. I've been running away from this black thing, that's trying to kill!!" Gigamon got in Justin's face.

"And why am I here?"

"All I know is that I needed to find someone named Justin."

--

Digital World, Holy Ruins Terrirtory

Wes was already up and moving. He found himself in a courtyard near a huge castle. He looked up to see the sun hit one of the high towers.

Then a strange bat-pig thing flew across the sky. Wes looked at it thinking, _What's happening?_ He started to the castle, as the bat-pag landed.

"Wait up, Wes!" It shouted running up to Wes.

"Who and what are you? Wes asked turning around, and backing away cautiously

"I'm Patamon, a digimon." Patamon answered coming closer.

"What's a digimon?"

"Digital Monster."

"Digital..." Wes started.

"You have a digivice!!" Patamon's eyes grew. The digivice pointed at Patamon, and a hologram appeared,

**"Patamon. Level, Rookie. Abbutrite, Data. Family, Virus Busters. Type, Holy Mammal. Patamon ia a kind loving digimon. He can fly but, only for a short time. His primary attack is Boom Bubble."**

The hologram shrank into the digivice and shut off. Wes looked at Patamon. _This can't be real!_ Wes thought backing away.


End file.
